


我的两位教授

by Half_ring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_ring/pseuds/Half_ring
Summary: 霍格沃茨的第一年，我们迎来了两位大名鼎鼎的黑魔法防御课教授和魔药课教授。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	我的两位教授

*魔药课教授Dx黑魔法防御课教授H  
*原创第三人视角，8k+流水账

*

我得承认，第一次走进霍格沃茨礼堂的时候，我的确表现得像个从没见过世面的傻瓜。  
尽管在这之前我已经按照入学通知书上所介绍的见识过了对角巷、摩金夫人长袍店和奥利凡德魔杖店，但是相信我，那些绝对不会有眼前这一幕更令人赞叹——  
想想吧，成群结队的幽灵们、成千上万只漂浮的蜡烛、一望无垠的魔法星空、长桌上金光璀璨的餐盘和高脚杯，每一样都足以令一个从小生活在麻瓜家庭的孩子震撼不已。  
就连雷蒙·琼斯——我在霍格沃茨特快上认识的新朋友，来自混血巫师家庭——都忍不住发出阵阵惊叹。他懂的显然比我更多一些，此时正拽着我的袖子小声而不掩激动地喋喋不休：“嘿，嘿，乔，你看到教师长桌中间那个人了吗？”  
我顺着他手指的方向看过去，映入眼帘的是一个年轻男巫的身影。他穿着黑色的教师长袍，有一头蓬乱的黑发，戴着一副黑色的圆框眼镜，瞳孔是漂亮的翠绿色，而在他的额角，在略显凌乱的刘海的遮掩下，隐隐约约能看见一道闪电形状的疤痕。此时他正漫不经心地看着另一个方向，并没注意到自己引发了一场不小的骚动。  
“天呐！”有更多的学生注意到教师长桌，其中不乏一些高年级的，讨论声沸腾起来，我听见他们每个人口中都有同一个人的名字，“哈利·波特回到霍格沃茨了！”  
我恍然大悟。  
哈利·波特，如雷贯耳的名字。  
哪怕我从小在麻瓜家庭长大，十一岁接到入学通知书以前从未接触过魔法世界的任何东西，这短短两个月的准备时间也足以让我对这位巫师界救世主的生平过往如数家珍——感谢《新编魔法史》教材（包括封面上那张并不怎么写实的救世主画像）和火车上学生们孜孜不倦的讨论。  
新生队伍里只有少数人对此无动于衷。其中有一个把下巴仰得高高的金发男孩儿，几乎把不屑两个字写了满脸。（我发誓他平时走路的时候只能看得到天花板，不然也不会在国王十字车站和霍格沃茨特快上连续撞了我两次都没长记性。）  
但十一岁充沛的好奇心使我很快把这点不愉快抛之脑后，在队伍里探头探脑起来，试图好好观摩一番传说中的人物。  
然而大约是麻瓜种没法切实地对五年前那场巫师界的浩劫感同身受的缘故，我对救世主的个人崇拜很快消失在了对他心不在焉原因的好奇里。在和救世主所在的座位相隔五六个位置的角落里，我注意到一个人，那是个面色苍白相貌英俊的青年，有一头柔顺的浅金色头发，神情透露着一股子与生俱来的高傲，并不讨喜。但不可否认，如果没有哈利·波特的名气压在这里，我相信他也会是所有人瞩目的焦点。看啊，连救世主都忍不住频频打量他，可见他拥有一张多么得天独厚的漂亮脸蛋。  
喧闹声被麦格校长的到来打断，那是个神情严肃的高个儿黑发女巫，她拿着一卷羊皮纸指引新生来到分院帽前。  
“事实上——我更好奇的是，”我趁机用手肘碰了碰一旁正碎碎念着不要进入斯莱特林的雷蒙，“波特，唔，教授？他一直在看的那个男人是谁？”  
“谁？”雷蒙茫然了一瞬，紧接着我听见他倒吸了一口凉气，饱含着一种格外不可思议的情绪小声尖叫起来，“我才看到！那是德拉科·马尔福——”  
而我只是一头雾水。瞧瞧，这时候出身差异导致的信息不对等就体现出来了。  
我还想再多打听一句德拉科·马尔福究竟是谁，麦格校长已经叫到了我的名字。“乔·莱斯特——”她拿着那卷写着新生名字的羊皮纸看向我，“走上来，戴上这顶帽子。”  
我后知后觉地感到一丝紧张，坐在那只高脚凳上时感觉全礼堂的视线一下子集中在我一个人身上，那滋味可不怎么棒。很快我的视野变得一片漆黑，分院帽细微的声音在我脑子里响起。  
“哦！一个喜欢钻研和冒险的小巫师。讨厌循规蹈矩和一成不变，相信我，格兰芬多会是你冒险开始的地方。”  
分院帽大叫起来：“格兰芬多！”  
我摘下帽子，格兰芬多长桌上爆发了一阵欢呼和掌声，所有人都显得热情洋溢，我也悄悄地松了口气。  
麦格校长喊到下一个名字，诺曼·菲尔德，那个一头金发的小混蛋踩着傲慢的步伐走上来。这次他总算没有看着天花板走路，也没撞到我，但打量我的神情绝对称不上友好。我低头绕过他一路小跑向格兰芬多长桌，还没落座就听到分院帽宣布那个讨人厌的家伙的学院——“斯莱特林！”  
坐在旁边的学姐低头告诉我：“你还不知道吧，唔，虽然已经是和平年代了，但拜那些拿鼻孔看人的家伙所赐，我们和斯莱特林学院关系依然不怎么好。”  
对面的学长挤眉弄眼地示意我看教师长桌：“就像那两位——我们伟大的救世主和他学生时代的死对头。格兰芬多和斯莱特林，你很快就会体会到的。”  
死对头？我得承认我的确有点惊讶。  
这次救世主像是感受到了我探究的目光，抬头给了我一个亲切的微笑（梅林啊，他笑起来真好看）。而马尔福教授，他继续了波特教授盯人后脑勺的事业，隔着半张教师长桌狠狠地瞪了毫无所觉的救世主一眼。  
也许是我误解了巫师界“死对头”的含义？我想，他们之间的关系也许很复杂，但绝对不是往坏的那个方向，不是吗？

*

分院结束后，麦格校长正式向所有学生介绍了本学期新聘请的黑魔法防御课教授哈利·波特以及魔药学教授德拉科·马尔福。前者迎接了整个礼堂最热烈的掌声和口哨声，而迎接后者的只有稀稀拉拉的掌声和此起彼伏的抽气声（掌声多半来自毫不知情的新生，我也贡献了一份）。波特看上去显得有些手足无措，马尔福则坦然得多，或者说是一种习惯。两人落座后，我毫不意外地发现波特教授又开始时不时望着马尔福教授的侧脸发呆。  
我们坐在各自学院的长桌上大快朵颐。雷蒙也被分入了格兰芬多，此时终于能在被约克夏布丁和烤鸡塞满嘴巴的间隙为我解惑答疑。  
“哦，你真的要对一个前食死徒这么感兴趣吗？好吧，我必须承认他并不是一个彻头彻尾的坏蛋，不过也绝对不是什么好人。”他皱了皱鼻子，“那不算什么秘密，虽然没被写进教科书里，但是救世主战后出席了马尔福一家在威森加摩的审判，内容并没有保密，每个巫师都能从预言家日报里读到。”  
我点点头，把去图书馆翻阅旧报刊的事列入日程。  
接下来的时间里，各个长桌上的议论声也并没停止，我晕晕乎乎地听了一耳朵各式各样的传闻，回休息室的时候也总是忍不住去想，因此掉了队并错过了级长向我们介绍的这一百四十二处台阶，终于在路过一个拐角时被突然移动的楼梯送到了另一个地方。  
我盯着陌生的房门——好吧，事实上除了礼堂，霍格沃茨的每个地方对我来说都是陌生的——在掉头就走和上前敲一敲之间犹豫。万一门里有人，对方就可以轻而易举地解决我的困境，而如果我掉头离开，更大的可能是迷路到深夜。  
我鼓起勇气，上前两步，还没来得及抬手，就听见里面传来一个男人的声音。  
“收起你过剩的想象力，破特，在这个学校里不会有人想谋杀你。”  
我认出那是马尔福教授。这个认知让我不由自主屏住了呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地靠近了门板。  
马尔福拖着冷冰冰的长腔，语带嘲讽地说：“不是每个人都对你那塞满愚蠢念头的巨怪脑袋感兴趣。如果你学不会放下那些幼稚的对立与偏见，答应我，至少要相信霍格沃茨的招聘标准，好吗？”  
“嘿！马尔福！你非要把我的每一句话都往最糟糕的方向曲解吗？”波特听起来快气炸了，“你明知道我不是这个意思！”  
马尔福讥笑道：“彼此彼此，鉴于你也没少往最糟糕的方向恶意曲解我的话，我只能说，这是我们的宿命。”  
波特沉默了一会儿，我听见他沮丧地叹了口气。  
“我不是来找你吵架的，马尔福。事实上，我还以为我们的关系在那件事——那些事之后，已经缓和了不少。”  
我想起用餐时高年级学长夸张的表演：“是什么让一对儿冤家从针锋相对到形同陌路，神秘人！哦我是说伏地魔，改变了他们的命运！”几乎能想象到马尔福教授的又一句嘲笑。  
可事实上，房间里陷入了一阵古怪的静默。好半晌，我才重新听到马尔福的声音。  
“是你打乱了我的人生计划，波特。”他说得极快，没有用上刻意的爆破音，听上去像一句自嘲。但很快就重新竖起了盔甲，尖锐地讽刺道：“往好处想，以霍格沃茨黑魔法防御课换教授的速度，也许我明年开始就不会再看到你了。祝你在最后一年的任教生涯里也不怎么幸运，破特，送上一个马尔福最诚挚的祝福。”  
接下来是玻璃碎裂的声音和一片混乱，我为这个猝不及防又几乎是必然的发展目瞪口呆地愣在原地。下一秒，一双冰凉的手按住我的嘴巴，不由分说地将我向后拖去，不得不说来人颇有先见之明，否则我一定会尖叫起来。余光扫到一抹眼熟的金色，气得向后踹了一脚，偷袭者吃痛，但仍然坚定地把我拽到了一个没人的角落才松开手。  
我立刻怒气冲冲地转身发难：“诺曼·菲尔德！我就知道是你，斯莱特林的小混蛋！”  
那家伙抱起双臂冷笑一声：“我果然不该对一个格兰芬多的脑子抱有期待。蠢货，大晚上不在公共休息室里参加新生欢迎会，跑到魔药课教授办公室门口偷听，你猜一会儿等门开了，他会给一个听教授墙角的小格兰芬多扣几十分？”  
我一愣，再开口时底气明显不太足：“我又不是故意的……我迷路了。”  
他用一种十分不可思议的眼神上下打量我一番（我打赌他绝对不着痕迹地翻了个白眼），突然转身就走。  
地牢里惨白的灯光让我不由自主地瑟缩了一下，我下意识朝着那个单薄的背影喊了一句：“你去哪？”  
“我从来没指望过你能自己找到回格兰芬多塔楼的路。”他头也没回，不耐烦地说，“还不快点跟上来，等着被费尔奇抓夜游吗？”

*

入学的第一个晚上，我不幸失眠了。  
不过好在我不是唯一一个，尽管和其他人失眠的理由不同，但谢天谢地，第二天一群顶着黑眼圈打着哈欠的小巫师在礼堂齐聚，我总算不是最突兀的那个。  
我又在教师长桌上看到了马尔福教授，他半个眼圈是青的，神情阴郁但动作优雅地切割着盘子里的早餐胡萝卜面包，其他地方倒看不出有什么伤痕，也许是被魔咒治愈了。波特教授则直接没有出现。学长拍拍我的肩膀告诉我：“我们伟大的救世主一直不怎么喜欢被人围观，大约来教书也是躲风头重要。”  
我忍不住大笑起来。  
接下来我们奔波于霍格沃茨的各个角落。听弗立维教授的魔咒课，“羽加迪姆-勒维奥萨。”小个子的男巫站在高高的凳子上指挥新生，“上次在一分钟之内学会这句魔咒的可是魔法部最年轻最聪明的女巫赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”他这么介绍道。然后是天文学，考虑到这是霍格沃茨前前任校长坠落的地方，每个学生登上天文塔时心情都不怎么愉快。草药课一周三次，除了新奇的植物和菌类，最令人感兴趣的要数年轻的助教。“我认识你！”有新生尖叫，“纳威·隆巴顿！最后一战里杀死那条蛇的勇士！”而他总是不好意思地笑笑。  
魔法史如学长们告诉我们的一样枯燥，好在我们这批新生赶上了新的教材，《新编魔法史》有相当一部分内容把救世主的故事讲得活灵活现，总归宾斯教授从不怎么管学生，我们只是漫不经心地听着那些枯燥的人名和日期，然后提前跑去阅读救世主相关。  
至于救世主本人的课——天呐。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的一年级新生最先一起上这堂课，教室外人山人海，没课或者逃课而来的高年级们都慕名来围观，我几乎没了半条命才挤进教室。  
年轻的救世主眯着眼睛颇为怀念地笑了：“有件事是要先告诉你们的，如果你们的魔杖有损坏，在对着其他人施放咒语的时候，最好先考虑一下后果。”  
“事实上，”他转身站上讲台，“我几乎不知道该怎么上这堂课，尤其是面对新生。要知道，我在上学的时候可没怎么上过几堂正常的黑魔法防御课。”  
教室内外哄堂大笑。但这绝对是一句自谦。课程时间结束以后依然没人愿意离开教室，都眼巴巴地期待着波特教授再多讲点新的内容。而他只是敲了敲自己的魔法怀表：“格兰芬多的新生们，我记得你们下两节课是魔药课。据我所知马尔福教授……”他顿了顿，唇角绽开一个颇为无奈的笑容，“看在我们还要共事不知道多少年的份儿上，我只能说，他的性格可是和温和完全挨不上边。”

*

魔药课教室在地下，我们匆匆赶到的时候德拉科·马尔福教授已经抱着双臂等在那里，斯莱特林的新生们到得更早些。我一眼看见教室后排还有一个空座，连忙拔腿跑了过去。  
“格兰芬多们，”马尔福教授等所有人落座以后才开口，依然是慢吞吞的长腔，正常说话也带着点嘲讽的意味，何况他本意就是在嘲讽，“也许你们应该集体去求求波特教授。麦格校长会很乐意为她曾经的得意门生开后门，把你们把周五最后两节课一并调成黑魔法防御课，这样我们也不用相看两厌了。”  
“为你们上课第一天集体迟到，格兰芬多扣十分。”他说着，低下头翻了两页教材，“听着，斯莱特林们也是。我知道你们很多人都听说过或者正在打听曾经发生在我身上的事。不过不用担心，我不打算在你们身上试验邪恶的黑魔法，也没打算在魔药教室里养两条吃人的毒蛇，只要你们没有蠢到令人发指的程度，我保证我大多时候不是一个丧心病狂的人。”  
教室里一时噤若寒蝉。奇怪的是，我忍不住往右手边看了看，空无一人的角落里似乎传来一点儿细微的动静。  
但抛开什么“前食死徒”和“叛徒家族”的称号不谈，马尔福教授的魔药课并没有想象中那样难熬。他的课讲得很细致，尤其会未卜先知地提到很多错误示范，学生们两两一组，提心吊胆地听着那些错误招致的后果，下手都小心翼翼的，没人愿意炸了坩埚，或者更惨一些，长出点老鼠尾巴之类的。  
“教授，”我和那该死的好奇心不肯放过彼此，捧着一瓶成色还算可以的魔药，问路过我身旁的马尔福，“好多问题书上一点儿也没提过，那是你自己试验出来的吗？”  
话一出口我就开始后悔，觉得马尔福教授要把我丢出教室再因为我的多嘴给格兰芬多扣五分。实际上他只是安静了几秒，脸上露出一个不知道是讽刺还是怀念的微笑。  
“显然，如果你学生年代的魔药课程都和一个在这方面无可救药的傻子绑在一起，你也会为他每一个不过脑子的愚蠢行径没日没夜地提心吊胆，乃至跑去翻遍图书馆里每本魔药书籍来寻找这些错误和它们的补救方式，以期待自己有一天可以未卜先知。”  
我隐约感到他意有所指，可还没来得及多想，马尔福教授忽然面色一滞，方才还一切如常的神色忽然向怒意转变。我惊奇地目睹了这一瞬间，眼睁睁看着他从教师长袍里抽出一根山楂木魔杖，回头冲教室里的学生们撂下一句：“我回来之前先自行看教材。”然后怒气冲冲地拽了一把空气，头也不回地打开后门走了出去。  
我发誓，虽然这行为看起来像极了疯子，但那一瞬间我绝对听到了两个人的脚步声。  
感谢后门——我是说这个得天独厚的位置，隐约还能听见门外传来的争执。  
“你他妈就这么不信任我？怕我抓几个格兰芬多的学生拿去炼药？还是觉得我会死性不改给他们讲黑魔王的故事教他们黑魔法？圣人波特既然这么关照前食死徒，为什么不去当他妈的傲罗然后重新把我送回阿兹卡班？”  
“马尔福，冷静点。”争执的另一方主角竟然是上一堂还在给我们上课的哈利·波特——见鬼，他什么时候过来的？“嘿！你没发现你每次在我面前都该死的焦躁吗？”  
“圣人破特，在质问别人之前为什么不扪心自问一下你曾经披着这件隐形衣都干了些什么让我想起来能心平气和的事？”  
“……好吧，算我的错。”波特教授气馁地说，我猜他锤了一下墙壁，“但这真的不是因为不信任。听着，德拉科·马尔福，战争已经过去了，而且如果我在意你曾经是个食死徒，战后那年我根本不会出席那场威森加摩的审判！”  
半晌，我才听见马尔福教授低声说：“抱歉。我不太知道应该怎么和你正常相处，我们从没试过这个。”  
“……是啊。”  
两人各自沉默了一会儿。  
波特教授：“呃，或许我该夸夸你的魔药课讲得不错？我得说，如果我一年级时候的魔药课是你来教，也许我的成绩就有救了。”  
“……破特，有话好好说，我怀疑你被下了夺魂咒。”  
“马尔福，操你。”  
按理说我应该会听到他们再次大打出手的声音，实际上他们笑了，不知道是谁起的头，轻松愉快的笑声透过门板，渐渐地也在教室里蔓延开。  
三分钟以后马尔福教授施施然走回教室，摆了摆手宣布课程继续。我仔细听着脚步声，发现依然是两个人的。

*

“你说，波特教授和马尔福教授到底是什么关系？”  
周末的图书馆，我捧着一摞预言家日报边看边问桌子对面的雷蒙。  
“啊？”他迷茫地从草药学作业中抬起头，“……死对头？一生之敌？”  
“我恐怕你说的是救世主和黑魔王。”我耸了耸肩，继续从预言家日报上连篇累牍的专业术语里寻找能看的部分。  
一本杂志忽然从我头顶砸了下来，我吃痛地抬头，惊讶地发现那是一本五年前的《唱唱反调》。  
“找旧刊都找不对。”诺曼·菲尔德冲着我冷笑一声，还没等我阻止好有效的反击，先行转身离开了。  
我目瞪口呆地握着杂志：“……他是不是哪有毛病？”  
雷蒙把自己的脑袋朝羊皮纸埋得更近了些：“嘿，至少我开始理解你刚刚问我的问题了。”  
《唱唱反调》显然要比预言家日报记载得详细且通俗易懂很多。我翻过每一句证词，看到波特说：“我不觉得我在火场里救下德拉科是偿还他在马尔福庄园里认出我却没指认我的恩情，所以没有两清这一说。我救他是因为他还值得救，为他的犹豫，为他的放弃，为他内心的软弱和善良。不过就算没有这些，只要他是德拉科·马尔福，我还是会救他。”  
翻过一个版面，马尔福教授比现在更年轻更瘦削的脸出现在纸面上。  
“不是良心发现，我不在意那些。那他妈是哈利·波特。这就够了。我怎么可能亲手送他去死。”  
我猜他们两个一定都没读过这期《唱唱反调》。

*

学期中的霍格沃茨发生了件不算小的事故，有食死徒余党秘密集结起来通过霍格莫德的密道闯进了学校。那会儿我正在走廊里飞奔赶着去上魔药课，忽然天地失色，我眼前一黑，不知从哪里飞来的昏迷咒不偏不倚落在了我身上。  
等再醒来时，我惊讶地发觉我正站在霍格沃茨特快的一节车厢里。一个面色苍白的金发男孩儿正带着一脸兴致盎然和一点儿不为人知的期待朝这个方向看过来。我侧了侧身子，金发男孩儿的视线一点也没有变化，我意识到他看的不是我，而是我身旁的人。我正迷茫着，忽然惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。黑发，圆框眼镜，绿色的眼睛，和那道闪电形状的刀疤——我身旁的这个不是别人！居然是缩小版的哈利·波特！十一岁的救世主！  
“整个列车的人都在议论纷纷，说哈利·波特在这个车厢，这么说就是你了，对吧？”金发男孩高傲地冲十一岁的救世主仰起了下巴，我看到他在身后悄悄地擦了擦掌心洇出的冷汗，这才朝哈利伸出了手，“我是德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  
天！我想我这一天的惊愕都要不够用了，我是回到了我两个教授的少年时期吗？！我试着拍了拍身旁的小哈利，然而我的手从他身体里穿了过去，我由此郁闷地发现我只是一个幽灵状态的旁观者，只好打起十二分的精神来观察眼前发生的一切。  
小哈利低头看了看那只手，犹豫了一会儿，然后他慢慢地，坚定地，回握住它。  
“这就是你的渴望吗？”一个熟悉的声音在车厢外响起。我已经数不清这是短短一分钟之内我遭到的多少次惊吓了。  
我所熟悉的波特教授朝我招招手：“乔，过来，到我们这边来。”我注意到他背后还有一个沉默的马尔福教授，正定定地看着我身旁握着手的两个少年。  
“教授。”我小跑过去，坏抱着一肚子的疑问。波特教授只是伸出食指压在了嘴唇上，示意我先不要说话。  
车厢的场景渐渐散去，取而代之的是比我见到的要古老一些的霍格沃茨礼堂（后来我知道那是因为霍格沃茨战后翻修过）。  
十一岁的哈利一路小跑着坐上那个高脚凳，分院帽在一段沉默之后大喊：“斯莱特林！”小哈利看向已经坐在斯莱特林长桌的德拉科，笑着跑了过去。  
二十三岁的马尔福教授低低地笑了一声，“我小时候真的天真地以为，你讨厌我只是因为你被分到了格兰芬多。”  
“分院帽不是没想过把我分到斯莱特林。”波特教授耸了耸肩，这句话让我和马尔福教授一同惊讶地看向他，“在我的要求下它才让我去了格兰芬多。可见换学院并不是换灵魂，就算我在斯莱特林，我们也会因为各种原因吵得天翻地覆吧。”  
马尔福教授无言地咬了咬下唇。  
场景飞速变化着，魁地奇赛场上肆意的并肩飞行、魔药课上的纸鹤终于被写上一段真实的心意、三强争霸赛水底的宝物、火焰杯后的拥抱、盥洗室里的互相剖白、最后他们踩着黑魔王魂飞魄散的废墟拥吻，手牵手走向光明的未来，没有不死不休的阵营对立和战后的相顾无言形同陌路。  
马尔福教授站在远处，我心惊胆战地看着他越来越沉默，在一次次的场景变换里我有好几次几乎以为身边的他消失了，只剩下幻境里的德拉科虚假地笑着。  
“你知道，我曾经真的这么渴望。”  
终于，他开口了。马尔福教授挽起袖子，露出左手臂上的食死徒标记。“我每个晚上都辗转反侧地想，如果我手上没有这个，如果天文台上不是我用魔杖指着邓布利多，如果六年级我没有修好那个消失柜，甚至如果四年级黑魔王没有复活……我从对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店想到我们八年级时候见了面都不知道怎么互相打招呼，做梦都想把马尔福家藏宝库里的时间转换器翻出来回到我们十一岁那时候。”  
“你说了，是曾经。”  
“或者说，是这次回到霍格沃茨以前。”  
随着他话音落定，周围的场景再次飞速褪色坍塌，而这一次没有新的幻境取而代之，我好像看见了霍格沃茨医疗翼的天花板。紧随而来的是一阵眩晕，我后知后觉地意识到在这场奇幻冒险之前我中了一个不知从哪飞来的昏迷咒。  
在意识彻底陷入黑暗以前，我听见波特教授的大笑声，一如马尔福教授的记忆里他还年少的时候。  
“我有没有告诉过你，德拉科，我之所以来应聘黑魔法防御课教授，是因为麦格教授向我透露，她有意聘请一个新的魔药学教授，候选人有且只有一个德拉科·马尔福。”

*

“事情就是这样，校长。食死徒的魔咒被厄里斯魔镜反弹后落在德拉科身上，带着当时在镜子前的我、德拉科和这个学生一起进入了厄里斯魔镜的幻境。而逃离那的方法只有幻境的主人认识到那是假的！并亲手毁了它。”  
麦格看看哈利，又看看德拉科，脸上露出一点颇为怀念的笑容：“波特先生，马尔福先生，很高兴你们还能在霍格沃茨再进行一场冒险。”  
女巫优雅地起身，拍拍两位曾经的学生的肩膀，施施然离开了医疗翼。  
留下哈利和德拉科一同看向曾经被戏称为救世主专用床位的病床上静静躺着的黑发少年和握着他的手在床边沉沉睡去的金发少年。  
“一个轮回，不是吗？”德拉科忽然露出一个笑容。  
“或者是一种缺憾被弥补的可能？要知道，如果十一岁的你学会用这种方法关心我，也许我们压根不会错过这么些年。”  
“闭嘴，破特。”

*

第二个学年，我们又一次换了黑魔法防御课的教授，好消息是，魔药课老师也换了人。雷蒙摇头晃脑地感慨霍格沃茨黑魔法防御课的诅咒名不虚传，而它甚至还扩大了诅咒的范围。  
而我则想起暑假飞到我窗台上的那只猫头鹰，心情复杂地回头看向斯莱特林长桌上和我一起被邀请去参加婚礼的人。  
“想开点。”我说，“那只是一场为期一年的婚假。”

FIN.


End file.
